joker, unmasked!
by Precognition74
Summary: why doesn't joker reveal his face? newly edited... and split into 2, perhaps 3 chapters. Abandoned.


Joker, unmasked  
  
Standard disclaimers apply:  
  
Author's note: this was written almost a year ago, I posted it using a another user name at mediaminer.org but I lost the password (and username) as for why is it here, I want to know what you guys think of this. Just review won't cha.  
  
*And due to Evil Hunter's prompting for a better ficcy I decided to edit this. If the new and improved version is better thank him ( I think he's a him) and of course send reviews. I don't know if italics show though.hmmn. apparently not.  
  
Joker's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Joker, a member of the great card family. a person who is carefree, jokes about, making people laugh. However, almost nobody knows who he really is behind all that face paint or occasionally mask. Ah, Joker, was proud to admit he has been the perfect example of that one particular occupation. ]  
  
[What a cunning person Joker is, unless one goes and thinks carefully, it is impossible to try to decipher this character, a comment from Kurei. The Joker card also means a way of snivelling out of trouble. A back-up plan. It can seldom foil your plans unless against you.]  
  
(^_^ Enough of this trash of analysing Joker's name ne? time to get on with the show.)  
  
'Koganei, a brat, also known as the young betrayer of Uruha. He sure is a interesting fellow', thought joker. The little thing was the pride of Kurei before he left Uruha  
  
"It's difficult playing bad guy, ne? Joker-san." said the girl I saved not long ago. "I know that since you save my life, you're not a bad person."  
  
'Boy, this girl is foiling my plans to play bad guy.' Thought joker.  
  
"Err. miss, you must be joking. I. I am one of uraha, a bad guy, don't come near me." stammered Joker, blushing a pink glow. And quickly ushered her to the corridor. Hoots of encouragement were aimed at him. 'Gosh, this girl can make me lose control of my emotions man. how can one puny little brat do this to me?' Joker asked himself.  
  
"Joker, why do you wear a mask?" asked the girl. This question took him aback. She sure asks strange questions.  
  
"lookee ,ere, miss, have you ever seen a joker without a mask or at least without face painted? No right? Yep, I'm a joker, hat's why I wear a mask." Replied the joker slowly. It felt like explaining how cotton candy were not clouds we have in the sky to a child. Besides why should I tell her? Actually, that was not the real reason. His reason.  
  
"You're lying." said the girl softly. "That's not the real reason. However, if you do not want to tell me, it's okay. Really." Joker was taken aback, he regarded the girl. She looked like 12 years old. Short neatly combed hair framed the innocent face. She was right. He was lying. But how can he burden other people with his problems.  
  
'You know the real reason why jokers conceal their faces? It's a secret. I can't tell you. I wish to tell you, but I can't. You are better off not knowing.' thought Joker.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, let's just settle this mini dispute by telling you the answer okay? I enjoy concealing my eyes. They will tell others of my thought. Ever heard that eyes are the windows to one's soul? Yep, when I fight, I don't want others to know of my true emotions. it forms a weakness. Probably why Kurei wears a mask. It hides one's facial emotions. yep, that's right." Explained Joker. In fact, that was partially true. This girl looked so much like this sister. the similarity was startling.  
  
"Oh, is that it. Okay."said the girl rather not confident in his explanation. He sounded too willing to tell her the reason after trying to hide it for so. It is rather fishy. Joker sighed in relief. At least she had accepted his answer, dubious as she is, at least she had stopped questioning him. The corridor echoed with her voice, it was empty.  
  
"Joker the match is over, ne? Why haven't you removed your mask yet?" asked the girl. Great, he is back to square one again. Thought Joker sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, you really want to know? Follow me outside; I'll remove my mask there, in the forests." Joker giving in to her curiosity. The girl was as persistent as his sister. This persistence, other than her looks were the only things he could remember about oneesan. They could almost get away with anything.  
  
Amongst the trees, witness, to his confession of his secret there was only another fellow human being. The one person he would tell his secret. An innocent girl who had unknowingly caught his heart, she reached a deep point inside him, his family, oneesan.  
  
'Gods, I had escaped the clutches of many opponents, but this is one I had not managed to escape from.' Her large eyes devoid of any idea how cruel the world can be. 'Yes, she had experienced killing people to spare her father from death, she had endured Gendo's torture' But it was nothing as compared to his own experiences.  
  
[What had caused him to turn away from this world? He could remember from his first day in school to the fateful day of meeting Kurei. The nightmare in between. The days of torture, angst, questioning of his life and use. His death and rebirth as Joker. Grown to pretend to be a frivolous and flippant man.. Since he started school at 7.]  
  
"I was born into a family of rather high social standing. In fact, I am a distant relative of the present shogun. However, because of my strange ability to be able to talk since very young, my family shunned me. They should have been glad, for I was a genius. No, they thought I was a monster. A demon, to be exact. When I entered school, my teachers regarded me as their pets. My classmates were jealous of me." I told meno. this brought back memories, unwanted memories, sad, memories.  
  
Flashback *  
  
"Master, time to wake up, you have school today." Called out the high- pitched feminine voice of his maid. 'I don't care about school. my classmates are horrible, they bully me. I know they're jealous of me, but still. it hurts, it hurts a lot. Papa shouldn't let me go to school. Mama should've stopped papa from sending me to school.  
  
"I don't want to go to school. oneesan. she would not let me go to school." Joker told the girl in frilly outfit. At that moment, oneesan entered the room. She saw me, knew the reason why I don't want to go to school. Oneesan sat down on my bed, the joker prints standing out against her pink dress.  
  
"ototou, you have o go to school. I'm sorry, I cannot do anything about the bullying, yet I will try to do something to help you. Trust me." said oneesan, her voice was lulling me into peace. Reluctantly, I got up, changed into school uniform and went to school.  
  
During break, my classmates cornered me into a deserted corner of a school. They were so much bigger than me, they took my food, copied my homework, tore mine into pieces. My neat work, I spent so much time doing it.  
  
*End flashback *  
  
"In year 2, my parents passed away in a car crash. They fell off a cliff. I wasn't too upset a bout it, but my relatives thought I was happy that my parents were dead. Seriously, I wasn't. My relatives left me to my own defences with my parents leaving only about 15% of their will to me. Oneesan also died with my parents. They were picking her up from a party when the crash happened" Said Joker in a monotone voice. His eyes were shrouded in his reminisces. He removed his mask. Grey eyes.  
  
Watch out for part 2  
  
Author's note: it is difficult to edit the whole in all at one go since I'm adding extra detail, the next one will come out soon. Is it better? An improvement? Please review. Do the brackets make it better? 


End file.
